An issue of The Quibbler
by Star Katt
Summary: You lucky people, you. You get to read one of The Quibber's issues. Let's see what happening in Harry's world that MOM doesn't want you to know about, shall we?


I do NOT own Harry Potter & Co., the CCS gang, or InuYasha and crew. Though I do own Demon Ron. Demon Ron: I'm not owned by anyone!!!! Star Katt: Oh do shut up!! I own you & you know it!! Now, without further ado, your story.  
  
BREAKING NEWS!!!!  
  
He-Whose-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated (a.k.a. Voldie ^_^) was vanquished last week by The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die (a.k.a. H. Potter ^_~)   
  
All of the Death Eaters that are known to us have been caught and thrown into Azkaban.   
  
Lucius Malfoy is being sent to Azkaban not only for being a Death Eater but also for beating and using mind control on his son, Draco Malfoy.   
  
The family of the Death Eaters are either being thrown into Azkaban also or, they are being relocated and getting counseling.   
  
It is rumored that Draco Malfoy is now living at his girlfriend's, Hermione Granger, house.   
  
It is also rumored that Harry Potter is living at his girlfriend's, Genevieve Weasly, house.   
  
But, it is also rumored that he is staying with his parents in their house (O.o)   
  
Witnesses have seen James and Lily Potter, in the flesh, walking around with four Japanese teenagers. It is rumored that one of them, or all of them, brought the Potters back to life. Their names are as follows: Sakura Kinomoto (a.k.a. Sakura Avalon), Syoaran Li (a.k.a. Li Showron), Tomoyo Daidouji (a.k.a. Madison Taylor), and Eriol Hiiragizawa (a.k.a. Eli Moon). Please take care if you happen to see any of these teenagers, they are rumored to be sorcerers (esses). They also have "guardians" who can be very dangerous, one of which attacked a reporter. She leapt at him and started choking him while shouting "KAWAII!" Also, two flying cats and what can only be classified as an "angel" have also been seen with them.  
  
NEWS! NEWS! NEWS!   
  
  
A demon that resembles Harry Potter's best friend, Ronald Weasly, has been running around. All must be cautioned! His looks are as follows: 6' 5", muscular, long silver hair with blood red streaks going down, amber eyes, claws, & fangs. It is also said of some witnesses that he has had white wings that look stained with blood, about 6' across.   
  
He was seen going to the Higurashi shrine. Reporters followed him, but lost sight of him after he went into the well house.   
  
When the family living there was questioned about it, the mother had said it was nothing to worry about, the two children agreed with their mother, the older man there started muttering something about odufas; and a boy about 16 yrs old who, as the mother said, was a friend of the family's just looked up, said "Feh!" looked back down and started inhaling his Ramen (not literally).   
  
ENTERTAINMENT!  
  
  
Business is booming for the Weasly brother's joke shop. They have everything a prankster would want, whether they are armature or professional.   
  
They also have things for everyday use. They have told us that they are thinking about expanding their shop so that it wouldn't only contain practical joke items, but some other things of their own design. We know that they are working on two highly experimental projects. When asked what they were Fred Weasly said that one of the projects had to do with a sword and a wand. George Weasly said the other had to do with something like a magical electric guitar. The public cannot wait until these items are out on the market.   
  
At this rate the Weasly's will be a household name. Watch out Zonko's! The Weasly brother's mean business!   
  
Electric guitar: Electric, also e/lec/tri/cal - Of, relating to, or operated by electricity. Electricity - Energy made available by the flow of electric charge through a conductor. Guitar - A musical instrument having a large flat-backed sound box, a large fretted neck, and usually six strings, played by strumming or plucking  
  
Thank you for reading this week's issue of "The Quibbler"  
  
A/N: I hope you like. Some of the things here allude to a story I want to write, but I don't know if I will ever get around to doing it. I hope you will review this and tell me what you think. ^_^ L8r g8rs. 


End file.
